Broken
by Mai Pille
Summary: O reflexo dele estava dentro dos olhos dela. Eles procuravam a vida, procuravam um propósito.


* * *

**Broken**

Por Mai Pille

* * *

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

Ela lembrava-se de ter olhado para cima, assim que o viu parado no jardim de sua casa. Não saberia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas acabou convencendo-se, minutos mais tarde, que só uma ajuda divina poderia tirá-la daquele inferno.

O céu estava um oceano. Havia pranchas de sol caindo ao acaso por entre as montanhas verdes, e as nuvens pareciam gotas de cristais compridas demais em meio àquele mar infinito e azul. Era, certamente, um grande dia para recomeçar. Arrancar as páginas amarelas e tristes de sua vida e subsituí-las por novas, e isso era tudo o que ela gostaria de fazer.

Lembrava-se de ter chegado perto dele com as expressões frias. Como poderia forjar à seu marido qualquer outro tipo fajuto de emoção, quando havia acabado de sentir as emoções mais fortes e bonitas de toda a sua vida, mais uma vez, e com outro homem se não ele?

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam todas as tardes, e não era como se ela estivesse satisfeita com aquela situação, mas era tudo o que poderiam oferecer um ao outro no momento. Hermione gostava das emoções que _ele _lhe proporcionava. De todas elas. Desde os sentimentos de pura amizade e zelo incondicional, ao de paixão arrasadora e imprudência diária. Sentia-se completa, e quase poderia ouvir o som de uma peça encaixando-se a outra quando eles faziam amor, e era o som mais bonito de todo o mundo.

_Harry..._

Ela poderia ouvir a própia voz sussurrando-lhe o nome em seu ouvido ao tempo que observava Ron, parado no jardim. Talvez funcionasse como um lembrete sutil do que acabara de fazer - uma vez mais, bem como o rastro de calor em seu corpo, um caminho apaixonante e em chamas, que começava em seus lábios e terminava em seus pés. E ela o sentia todas as tardes, e no período de tempo que antecedia aos seus encontros com Harry, ela contentava-se apenas com a lembrança do último. E a sensação de que em breve o repetiria.

Contudo, em nenhuma dessas tardes Ron havia a esperado no jardim, enquanto ela descia do carro com os pensamentos ainda em Harry. "_Honestamaente_, pensara ela, assim que os encontros haviam tornado-se mais freqüêntes, _não vejo como contarei isso a Ron quando for chegada a hora. Mas não tenho dúvidas de que contarei."_

Estava enganada. Não precisou de nem ao menos uma palavra para que ele a encarasse seriamente e cruzasse os braços, com as orelhas vermelhas. Ele sabia de tudo, mas Hermione, de alguma forma, pensara que talvez ficasse mais abalada com como ele poderia reagir. De todo o modo, ela não deu a minima.

_"Eu sei de tudo", _disse ele, e ela apenas assentiu. Não daria-se ao trabalho de negar algo óbvio para todo o mundo bruxo. _"Você está se encontrando com Harry."_

_"Estou"._ Ela o ouviu puxar muito ar de uma vez só. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. _"Quando posso lhe entregar os papéis?"_

_"Papéis?" _

_"Suponho que queira o divórcio"_. Ela desejava que Ron facilitasse as coisas para ambos. Ele não respondeu, apenas lhe deu as costas e saiu, andando na direção da casa.

Hermione havia arrumado suas coisas naquela noite. As crianças estavam em Hogwarts, e ela achou que não havia necessidade de contar à eles até que não estivessem em casa novamente.

Ela vira Harry novamente naquele dia. Desta vez não como amante, mas como seu melhor amigo.

* * *

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_"Nos dê mais uma chance, Mione",_ disse ele. Mas toda a vez que ela pensava em voltar para ele, começava a chorar. _"Eu estou disposto a perdoar o seu erro."_ Mas não foi um erro, e ela não queria ser perdoada. _"Pense nas crianças..."_ E então ele sabia que havia conseguido tocar sua alma.

Rony segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Seus dedos eram gelados, e não causavam nada em Hermione além de arrepios. Já os dele... os dedos de Harry não eram gelados. Eles eram quentes, e com apenas um toque faziam com que seu corpo inteiro se aquecesse. Ele não se contentava em tocar-lhe apenas a mãos. Tocava seu corpo e alma, concedia-lhes a vida que há muito tempo Hermione pensava ter perdido em algum lugar durante a estrada.

Como isso poderia estar errado? Amar parecia ser tão certo...

_"Você não acha que iremos nos arrepender disso depois?", _ela lembrava de ter perguntado logo na primeira vez, rodeada pelos braços dele. Pelo cheiro dele. Pelo amor dele. Era uma das poucas frases coerentes que ela lembrava ter dito naquela noite. Ele sorriu, e passou os dedos quentes por seus cabelos. _"Amar não causa arrependimentos, Hermione. Não se for de verdade." _

E ele estava certo. Não se arrependia nem por um segundo, porque ela sabia que era de verdade. Sempre fora, e sempre seria.

O reflexo dele estava dentro dos olhos dela. Eles procuravam a vida, procuravam um propósito.

* * *

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

Hermione respirou fundo, entrelaçando as mãos e as descansando no colo. O carro sacolejava de um lado para o outro enquanto desciam pela estrada tortuosa, no pé de uma montanha. Ela inclinou o rosto na direção da janela, e pode ver, logo mais a frente, um lago azul estender-se logo atrás de um pequeno amontoado de terra.

Rony era muito devagar para dirigir, assim como era muito devagar em várias outras coisas.

Ela havia concordado em tentar novamente, mesmo sabendo que a tentativa se revelaria estéril. Seria inútil, de toda a forma. Nunca pertencera a ele realmente, e não haveria de começar a pertencer em um final de semana diferente.

Ron havia alugado uma pequena casa no topo de uma colina, uma típica casa de campo, com uma única diferença: Não ficava no campo.

Subindo a colina, logo atrás das nuvens, era possível ver o mar. Azul e revolto, com o vento batendo contra suas águas e fazendo com que suas ondas quebrassem. Era um som bonito, pensava Hermione. Muito bonito.

E tudo que era bonito remetia-lhe à Harry. Havia lhe dito a mais simples verdade, mais cedo ainda naquele dia. E quebrava-lhe o coração de uma maneira arrasadora demais dizê-lo. Harry sempre a conheceu bem, melhor do que qualquer um jamais conheceria, e ela não precisou de muitas palavras para dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo.

Ele a entendia. Ele sempre a entendia. E ela devia àquela chance às suas crianças.

_"Aguente",_ disse ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto com os dedos quentes. _"Aguente e não chore. Seja forte, Hermione."_ e então ela lhe respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos _"Eu gostaria de largá-lo. Você sabe, eu gostaria. Mas as crianças..."_

As crianças. Seu único e mais poderoso elo com o marido, Ronald Weasley. Sabia que devia isso à elas, sentia que sim, mas só ela sabia o quanto isso estava lhe custando. Rose e Hugo, agora com 13 e 11 anos respectivamente, eram seu bem mais precioso. Hermione não conseguia imaginar desapontá-las daquela maneira, precisava ao menos saber que havia feito o que estivera em seu alcance. E havia ainda Gina, a esposa de seu amante e também sua melhor amiga, e os filhos dela com ele. Quando Hermione parava para ponderar sobre todas as repercussões e consequencias do que ela e Harry haviam feito - e ainda faziam -, gelava-lhe o sangue. Não era simples, ela sabia. Havia muitas pessoas envolvidas, muitas pessoas que sairiam profundamente machucadas, mas de alguma forte isso não parecia ser forte e poderoso suficiente para os fazer parar.

_"Você está tão calada, querida...",_ disse-lhe Ron, enquanto Hermione mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada à sua frente. Estavam chegando. Ela sorriu de um modo triste demais. _"Impressão sua."_

Ron estacionou o carro momentos depois, e Hermione contemplou a casa. Era pequena, e possuía uma varanda de madeira simplesmente encantadora. Ficava, exatamente, na beira de um grande penhasco onde lá embaixo encontrava-se o mar.

O vento batia forte em seus cabelos quando ela desceu do carro, o vestido verde-mar que usava dançava ao redor de suas pernas, e seus cabelos ondulavam graciosamente no vento. Ela pode sentir o olhar de Ron sobre si, e não sentiu nada mais do que nojo. Tudo estava predisposto a dar errado.

Ron abriu a porta da casa, e Hermione pôde ver uma série de lençóis brancos dispostos por cima dos móveis. _"A criada logo cuidará disso",_ disse ele, _"você não quer descansar um pouco? Foi uma longa viagem..."_

Hermione esforçou-se para sorrir, mas o resultado não foi nada mais animador e espontâneo do que um sorriso amarelo.

_"Estou bem, obrigada."_

Ele tocou-lhe o braço, e ela se esquivou como por instinto. Como poderia fazer aquilo dar certo, Jesus? Como poderia?

_"Você sabe, querida...",_ começou ele, _"se você gostar deste lugar, podemos trazer as crianças quando o verão chegar."_

* * *

O dia havia passado muito lentamente para ela. A varanda da casa parecia um lugar encantador, e ela tratou de passar o resto da manhã aconchegada à rede com um bom livro na mão e uma xícara de chá. Ron havia aproveitado para conhecer melhor a propriedade, mas Hermione recusara-se ir com ele. "Estou um pouco cansada, espero por você com o almoço", disse.

Mas ele voltou cedo, e os dois passaram o resto da tarde travando conversas triviais e levemente diplomáticas, numa tentativa claramente frustrada de parecerem espontâneos um aos olhos do outro. E quando a noite chegou, Hermione soube que não poderia mais aguentar por muito tempo. Ela soube que era o fim assim que os dedos dele tocaram sua cintura e seus lábios foram de encontro ao seu pescoço. Não eram os lábios de Harry, nem mesmo os dedos de Harry.

_"Vamos tentar fazer dar certo, querida..",_ disse Ron, mas ela sabia que estava em seu limite. Por mais que se esforçasse pela felicidade de suas crianças, Hermione compreendeu que não poderia mais. Todos tem um limite, e a mulher percebeu que o dela havia esgotado há muitos anos atrás. Ela não poderia fazê-lo feliz, e sempre soube que tampouco ele seria capaz de fazê-la. E como poderia, afinal, se sua felicidade dependia única e exclusivamente de outra pessoa se não ele? Como poderia, se sua vida inteira dependia de Harry? Simplesmente não poderia. O que sentia por Harry era algo imutável, um amor maduro e ao mesmo tempo apaixonante, carinho extremo, devoção completa e amizade incondicional.

Ron beijou seus lábios no instante em que sentia uma grossa lágrima salgada escorregar pela face de Hermione.

_"Me desculpe, Ron"._

* * *

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

A lua crescente brilhava no céu, e enquanto ela corria em direção ao mar, ela se perguntava se isso poderia significar alguma coisa. O vento batia forte em seu rosto, a areia acariciava seus pés e as lágrimas banhavam seu rosto enquanto Ron a observava da sacada. Ela sentia muito, sentia muito por tudo. E ao pensar que talvez estivesse falhando com suas crianças, Hermione sentia-se desmoronar.

Duvidava que ela e Ron pudessem conseguir manter uma base familiar suficientemente forte para elas. Duvidava que conseguiria estampar um sorriso no rosto cada vez que eles encontravam-se por perto e tratar seu marido como seu amado. Por que afinal, ele já não o era. Duvidava que pudesse fingir felicidade por muito mais tempo, a felicidade estava toda em Harry. E ao pensar em Harry e sua família, ela se sentia desmoronar de novo.

Ela sentiu a água gelada do mar acariciar seus pés descalços assim que se aproximou da beirada, e fechou os olhos ao sentir a sensação. Era boa, era prazerosa. O vento estava forte e quase a empurrava para trás, bagunçando seus cabelos e esvoaçano seu vestido. O horizonte era a única coisa que ela poderia enxergar. O mar parecia um tapete escuro, constante e infinito à frente. A luz da lua refletia nas águas, e o vento cantava uma triste melodia. Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto, sentindo que começava a soluçar. Não conseguia pensar em solução alguma para àquela situação, não havia saída e ela não acreditava mais em esperanças. Era como olhar para o mar naquela mesma noite, admirando o horizonte sem fim. Sem fim, sem fim, sem fim.

_"Sem fim...",_ ela sussurrou fracamente, sua voz sendo abafada pelo vento forte. E então, como se uma brasa tivesse se acendendo dentro dela, como se seu coração voltasse a pulsar, como se seu sangue tornasse a circular e como se seus olhos retomassem o brilho, ela o sentiu. Seus braços fortes simplesmente a agarraram de maneira desesperada e ela nem ao menos havia o visto chegar e já se sentiu presa nele novamente. Soltou um grito abafado e enroscou-se em seu corpo. Ele a apertava forte, como se quisesse integrar o corpo dela ao dele próprio, e Hermione sentia-se aliviada.

_"Como soube que eu precisava de você?",_ perguntou ela, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele. Ele simplesmente sorriu tristemente, e ela soube que tampouco ele era capaz de suportar àquela situação.

_"Porque nós somos um. Eu a sinto, querida. Eu sempre a sinto"._

_"Harry...",_ disse ela, olhando-o bem nos olhos. _"É mais forte do que eu, eu apenas... eu apenas não posso ficar sem você". Uma lágrima rolou. "Nos dê uma solução, Harry. Nós precisamos de uma, precisamos tanto..."_

Ele não a respondeu. Apenas aproximou seu rosto do dela e depositou em seus lábios um beijo curto e suave e então a abraçou fortemente. E Hermione entendeu o que ele queria a dizer antes mesmo de ele sussurrar em seu ouvido: _"Nós somos a solução."_

Eles eram a solução, um para o outro. Eram tudo, eram um único ser, eram a representação de tudo o que havia de bom nesse mundo e essa era a solução. Eles eram a resposta, eles eram a saída, eles eram a luz que ela havia procurado por tanto tempo. Eles dois, juntos, eram o fim. E nos braços de Harry, Hermione teve certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

_"Nós vamos dar um jeito"._

_A new day has... come_

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness,_

_I found my strength All in the eyes of a boy_

**NA)** Fic nova, espero que gostem!

Ah, a música que eu coloquei se chama A New Day - Celine Dion, mas as partes _não_ estão na ordem correta, eu tive que alterar para que se encaixassem melhor com o contexto. Enfim, comentem!


End file.
